Making Sweet Love
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Yami and Tea's making love on the first night after their date tonight! Contains Lemon! Rated M! Revolutionshipping


**Okay, today I wrote a my very first sex scene which it contains Lemon and it's all about my favorite couple from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yami and Tea! And it's a one-shot story this time!**

 **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM**

 **Enjoy the story and review, everyone!**

 **Warning: This story is rated M and it contain sexual events. Do not show this young person at home! Seriously, you get really messed up!**

* * *

Making Sweet Love

Yami and Tea came back to his house from the movie they saw earlier that night and it was a good romantic movie.

The couple just started dating after Battle City ended with Yami winning the game Kaiba has been hosted.

The former pharaoh carried to Tea to his room. When they got to his room, he lay the blue eyed beauty down in his soft bed as he got on top of her. He and Tea are making out on the mattress. Tea is laying on it with Yami lying on top of her between her legs. He is rubbing his hand up and down her legs. Tea is moaning in his mouth while kissing him. Once the tri colored male tugged on her panties up in her pink dress, she manages to pull away.

"Yami, wait…" Tea began. "Are we going to fast?"

"What are you worried about?" he asked. "You know I won't hurt my love since it's her first time."

"Mmmmmmm…" Tea moaned. "Do you really love me, Yami?"

"Yes, Tea, I am in love with you," he said. "I mean yes I did this before but with you, I just want this to be beautiful for us tonight. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm so ready," she said. "Do you have protection?"

Then she saw that Yami just whipped out a Trojan pack and put it to the side. "Okay I'm ready then."

He nodded. "Get ready for the greatest night of your life, my baby girl," he said in his sexy voice.

Tea moaned again as Yami started kissing her neck and cheeks.

 ***LEMON***

Yami separates her lips with his tongue and massages her tongue deeper in her mouth. He can hear her purring and moaning softly in pleasure. He starts to rub his hand up in her inner thigh and up on her stomach. Tea starts to moan louder once she feels his hands going to her back to undo her bra. She then sees Yami holding her bra and drops it on the ground. He then starts to suck hard on her neck. Tea decides to pleasure him as well by rubbing his back in his shirt. She can feel the vibration on her neck by him purring in pleasure. The violet eyed male sits up which makes the blue eyed girl whimper from the lack of touch. He takes off his shoes, jacket, shirt, and pants only leaving his boxers on. He then peels off her pink dress off her sweaty body and drops it next to her bra on the sandy ground. His eyes widen once he saw her breast. Her breast was big and perky but yet a beautiful site.

Then Yami massages both of her boobs with both hands. Tea started to moan moans softly in the hot air. Yami kisses each boob softly and starts to suck on her left nipple softly but then starts to suck really hard. Tea couldn't contain herself any longer that she lets out a loud orgasm that the whole house could hear it. She can hear Yami moaning while sucking hard on each nipple. He goes down to her virgin boundary and slips off her panties and Tea breathes heavily. Yami saw that she is dripping wet in her vaginal area and starts to stick his tongue in there. Tea started to coo and moan loudly. She feels a wave of pleasure crashing over her body. Yami licks deeper in her vaginal area and sucks harder deeper in her vagina. Tea is sweating up a storm and is getting horny by the minute. She weakly manages to pull herself up and pull the former pharaoh on the bed and have her on top of him. The dancer turns around and peels off his boxers off his body and on the ground and saw his penis. Her eyes widens by her first site of a man's penis in real life. Yami's man sack was like really, really long and really, really BIG! She grabs it and sucks it. Yami was moaning loudly and grunting without a breath. She sucks on it really hard until it's up and hard as a rock. She looks at him who was panting heavily like a dog. She lays down opens her legs which he then knows that she is finally ready to be deflowered by him. He grabs the Trojan pack and takes out the rubber. He puts the rubber over his hardened stick and puts the opened Trojan pack under the air mattress. He puts her legs around his hip.

"Now, Tea, you'll need to relax because this may hurt," he said.

"Okay," she said as she held on tight around his back.

Then Yami pushes his package in her slowly seeing that she is wincing in pain with a single tear coming out of her eye. "I'm sorry, does it hurt too much. Are you alright?"

"A little but I will be alright just do it nice and slowly, nice and slowly," Tea whispered as she wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Yes I'll do it nice and slowly for my beautiful princess," he said softly.

"Continue making love to me, my handsome pharaoh," she whispered.

The former pharaoh began to go in her and out of her slowly and Tea began to moan softly.

"Ahhhh uhhhhh ohhhhh mmmmm oh oh oh oh…yes," Tea moaned as she starts to feel no pain. "Faster, my pharaoh…"

The king of games starts pounding her really hard and faster that they are making the mattress bounce as he moaned.

Yami grabs Tea by the waist and flips her over on the mattress. He then holds on her waist does her doggie style. He humps her really hard that you can hear his balls slapping against her butt. He reaches over and grabs her boob hard and squeezes it.

"Alright, doggie," Yami said. "Bark for me."

Tea began to bark like a dog and as she ran out of breath, Yami said, "Louder!"

The brunette haired girl continued barking started barking louder as the tri colored male humps her again.

"Now cluck like a chicken!" Yami said.

"What?!" Tea was confused what he said.

"A CHICKEN! NOW!"

The blue eyed girl started clucking a chicken as Yami continues riding on her. Then he lays down on the mattress and her on top of him. She starts riding him really hard and fast.

She grabbed his head and crazily messes up his hair. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YES MY BABY!" she yelled as her boobs her bouncing like crazy.

Yami watched her boobs bounced in enjoyment. "OH BABY!" he yelled. "Mmmmmm I want some milk from those beauties!"

He pulled her lower to him and motor boats her boobs. Then he licks them and sucks them hard. Tea moans louder and goes really faster on him and he feels really horny.

"Oh my love…" Yami began. "This feels soooo good! I'm gonna cum!"

The blue eyed girl sat up and rubs her fingers up and down his sweaty chest. She bounces harder on him as Yami started to moan.

Tea goes super fast on him until the couple feels the eruption in the condom.

 ***END LEMON***

They squealed as they ran out of breath. They look dreamingly in each other's eyes and smiles.

Yami lies down on the air mattress and Tea lies down next to him. He takes off the condom and throws it out of the house. Tea cuddles up closer to him and he puts the big blanket over them. He then holds her closer to him to warm her up. He kisses her on the head. She then tongue kisses him. He digs his tongue deeper in her mouth and she does the same in his mouth. They both are moaning in each other mouths. He then unlocks lips with her and cuddles some more with her.

"So how was that for your first time?" Yami asked as he gasped for breath.

"It was amazing!" Tea said excitedly.

She snuggles closer to his muscular chest and lays her head on it. "How did I do for a newbie?"

"Newbie? More like a pro," he said. "That was the best sex I ever had in my entire life! Tea, I love you."

The former pharaoh kisses her neck and cheeks a little bit.

Tea giggled and looked up at him and smiles. She rubs her fingers through his messy tri colored hair.

"I love you too, Yami," she said as she kisses him.

Yami stopped kissing her neck and kisses her softly on the lips. He pulled the blanket up to cover her upper body and his too.

"Sweet dreams, my princess," he whispered softly.

He kissed her on the cheek, rubbed her shoulder and she falls asleep on his chest. Then he thought to himself before he went to sleep with Tea in his arms.

" _This was the greatest night of my life._ "

The End!

* * *

That's it, revolutionshippers! Review now!


End file.
